The object of the invention is a straw-cutting machine which is positioned behind the grain separation devices of a combine harvester and whose separating organs chop the stalks falling from the straw walkers into short pieces which are discharged through a distribution box and deposited on the floor spread over the cutting width.
Straw-cutting machines of a conventional design generally have cutter knives supported in a freely movable manner on a cylinder tube which cutter knives take up the falling stalks and beat against fixed position opposite cutting knives. In this process, the stalks are cut up while consuming high power.
Furthermore, this type of construction has the disadvantage that stalks passing roughly in a longitudinal direction over the straw walkers are only separated insufficiently. This is bad in that due to new cultures the straw is becoming ever shorter and ever more stable and thus passes over the straw walkers in a longitudinal direction in a larger quantity.
But longer straw in a large quantity is only insufficiently distributed behind the distributor hood, it can only be poorly worked into the soil and it rots badly.